'Nuff Said Journal
NS News: 7/6/05: Yeah the BOB was my fault... Sorry I really wanted to play Breaking the Habit... yeah I'm a psychopath with arthritis.~Oceanwater 7/3/05: So we havent updated in awhile. You know what that means..... Well it means we havent felt like it. But aside from that it also means we've been at work (somewhat). Towards the end of this past school year we released the nuff "sampler". It's a little taste of whats to come for the next album. Its seems as if people were really diggin' what we were choppin' at. We came through with maybe 7 songs or so, 3 of which were new recordings on Fonzi- all of which were recorded within the same recording session. Although Wednesday, Crater Lake, and Matrixy revamped all came out great we're not settling. We know we can put together better recordings for each of these songs. On top of all of this, we want to release our new album later in the summer (possibly at DasFF?). Who knows when, because it wouldnt be too cool to premier our album if doug wasnt around while we did it. But yeah, the album will be more intense than your mothers car insurance or your....grandmas birth control~Vicktor 1/2/05: So this is the new year, and I don't feel any different. yeah that's a quote (the cab). If that didn't make sense buy transatlanticism. So anywho, it's been quite a year indeed. Let's see, our resolutions set down by Vick E. from last year:"Nuff said's new years resolution is to play live where ever the hell they can find a stage and a few strangers to cheer them on... Anything to build hype. Maybe a record deal.". Hmm.. well we got that first one down. A few times actually. There was first the April concert, then CFF, then November at the Legion in Millis. Building hype indeed. So what's ahead for the new year? The slow album is being completed, with only a few songs remaining to be recorded. Maybe we'll have a simultaneous release of that and a compilation DVD/VCD thingy? That's been talked about for a while... Perhaps, closer to the end of the school year, you could get a new album from the 'Nuff, chock full of new tunage. But that's wishful thinking, what with Fonzi acting up and perhaps requiring a replacement (saddening). Uh... there's the next concert up ahead soon. Well not too soon. We had a practice the other day, it was kickin. Vick's new drumequipments are pretty rank. Smoff's vocalage is allegorical as always. We rocked on some classic Dew tunes, from the Roadside days. We jammed on some nuff classics as well, plus some newer material, new nuff, new classics, etc. highly anticipating the next practice. Guess you can say it's "West Side '05".~Oceanwater 12/26/04: Hey, diminuitive vulture here. just heard the new song on the DigiTal. It's chinmazing, i must say. So i impeaching a Snapple the other day, and he was like "Dude, i did not have sexual relationships with that nectarine." And i was like "dude just read fact #99." and he said "theres no fact # under 100." So I lost the case, now I'm back here with mi sarten. I got a pretty cool Ibanez acoustic, so ima try to learn some cool stuff on it. If i'm good enough, u'll see me playin at the next concierto. Yesterday, i was playing knights of the old republic with kay hanley, and she was like "dude, u're heading towards Telos." so i stopped and it ended there. Well, me and JD are gonna go hit the Lateral Thigh Tander. He better have some wanton capabilities, thats all i can say. Potent... -TrueSmoff 12/25/04: Merry Christmas all. Smoff got a guitar that's pretty crazy. So uh, some smoff guitar action at the next concert perhaps? Um anyways we're gonna jam around a bit tomorrow, hopefully the Vixter will show up and we can oodle some. Maybe even film a bizzle. Uh... the Christmas EP didn't happen, due to some problems involving the recording studio ie. it died. So uh we went digital as was written about in the previous one. however, the analog recordings we had made could no longer be transferred to CD or even listened to or played or anything, which also serves as quite a problem for the progress of the Slow Versions album, since we had four songs, alll of them amazing recordings, which we may not be able to transfer to CD. Anywho, we couldn't get any of the christmas recordings we had made onto Cd in time. however, we may be getting a new analog recorder soon, to transfer and the likes, but we'll put one of the xmas tunes on slow versions, it'll work for it. Moving on, we recorded a new song for the Xmas EP which isn't happening on the digital recorder, and it's amazing. I can't remember the title we decided on for it, I believe it was "INtegration of the (something I can't remember) Soul". IT's a xmas tune vick and I improvised in the spirit of 711, but even better. It's got a catchy semi-poppy tune. It's a classic Christmas tale of waking up too early, going insane, Modest Mouse playing in your basement, and Bob Dylan hogging the covers while you blow the respect. My favourite. So uh, probably some more new Nuff recordings coming up soon. It is vacation and all. So "uh" fer now, see megan live in a new millenium, whatsit, Braylock and the Disappointing Cup of Chowder~Oceanwater 12/20/04: The concert is over. A success. The new albums are to be initiated. Looks like nuff recordings for the next cd will be worlds better in terms of quality. My utmost priority right now is including real drums into the new recordings. New additions (expensive) to the drum set will make this sensible. Unlike before, i wont be banging into some plastic cylinder with loose metal hanging from it (snare). Not only will the drumlair be completely revamped, Nuff Said would like to introduce you to the new recording method: DigiTal. The new recording studio is loosely called "fonzi" and is bright red. 8 tracks? Yes. Better accordion solos? Yes. Gnarly jews ignostically speculating the ramblings of lawn gnomes? What? Yeah, so... A new DigiTal studio will be the articulate projection of the magic you've (maybe) come to know. The studio will professionally capture the essence of JD at the guitar. You all know JD is insane, hes the best ive been accustomed to, and luckily the one who i get to jam with. He's going to continue to serve up the insanity- look for some more guitar solos, with extreme quality. I myself have been drumming constantly lately and have improved much since the last Nuff Concert. The excitement to build up new music from ground zero tickles my ballsack (yeah?). And lastly, G'Smoff. This boy is my soulmate. He ecompasses the interfiblority of magic worth. This son is big in the pants, and possibly bigger in the heart. Ive truly noticed the devotion of this SOB at the most recent NS recording. If i periodically left to piss in the ramadan machine, i would come back- knowing that the son created magic while i left. Excitement and consistency. Epic. Repp it. -Vick Yep, the Nuff is going digital. Today I acquired a valuable pice of equipment, a Fostex Multitrack Digital Recorder, aka an eight track digital recorder. Sweetness. However it doesn't look like it will be put to much use soon. Unforutnately, Vick's schedule may restrict us from completing the Slow album and the Christmas EP. Maybe we'll get a new Sutton Dewey release out? That's long overdue (over a year)... Also, MTB8 doesn't look like it will be created in time for WWFF, if it still happens this vacation. It's unfortunate, since we were all adequetly(shut up) hyped about it. Um... oh yeah the nuff might not perform at WWFF because depending on when it is I might not be able to attend... hmm pretty dismal looking for the end of this month. Well one beam of light: the Crow album is out. "The Big Buzzard Byrd" debuted this friday as the highest grossing Wazooo production yet, $31 dollars in the first day. Pick up a copy. I made the music for a bunch of the songs, and played some guitar and keyboards on it. No vocal solo, however. Also, for those of you craving some Pete Day as a Band, get yourself a copy of "Pete Day Plays the Trumpet". It's got five songs on it. Some Nuff covers, some original Pete Day, some nine-minute long piano endeavors... it's good fun for all. Speaking of those two, it's thought that the next Nuff concert will be in April. So far other acts seem to be Crow, Pete Day as a Band, and the Internet Fetishes. Music to your ears? yeah whatever.~Oceanwater 12/7/04: Um okay. Sunday, that's two day ago, actually, no it was Saturday, that's three days ago, we had a nuff recording session for the slow album. This was the first time we've recorded with Vick since this summer, so it was pretty exciting. We really only got one song recorded, though. Most of the time was spent trying to convince Smoff to go to a Funway dance, most of which I filmed (the attempted convincing). Funny, funny, though not productive. Anywho, we're thinking about releasing a Christmas CD with with like four or five songs on it, as a precursor to the Slow Album, maybe with a track or two from that on it. More news on that as it developes. Hmm.. we've got eight songs recorded for the Slow Album, and it's sounding pretty epic. I'm excited. It's scheduled to premiere at WWFF, whenever that may be... The new MTB will be begun soon. We've been talking about it, and it sounds exciting. It's going to be different from the other MTBs we've done so far. I can't tell you any details, but we left off with John Mayer returning and Vick E. getting kicked out onto the streets, so.. it's gonna have a different feel to it, and more music than the last two, considering that there was only one song included in them (Down with the Sickness). New songs maybe? Also, sopng writing for the new album is going quite well. I'm working on three at the moment, two of which are almost complete. Plus, I'm looking for the lyrics to Telepathy Man, which was a pretty fine song that we forgot about over the summer... Don't know what smoff and vick are up to at the moment..Tomorrow, Gary is singing with the Jazz choir at "Spaghetti with Santa", some X-mas tunes, and more music from him and the school Choir at the Winter concert on Thursday. Vick is starting basketball, which is always rough for the nuff, and he also happened to injure his finger, so he's out of drumming commission for a bit. Well more updates later. I need to get someone else to write one of these. Oh yeah, no news on when the concert DVD will be out~Oceanwater 12/1/04: Ah, December. Christmas is coming, the goose is getting fat. Um.. Yeah. We started some new recording today, me and Smoff. Vick was at a basketball thingy and unfortunately could not attend, but we recorded two new songs for the slow album. MTB8 will definitely be started soon, we're all looking forward to it. It'll be hard to make one as good as the last two, we had San Philly magic on our side then, but we think it will go pretty good. Also, we'll probably perform a bit at WWFF, which should be fun. We're planning on sommething a bit different, more suiting the event. Surprises, surprises, predictable surprises.~Chaydee Oceanwater 11/30/04: Well I tried typing this a few days ago, but it didn't work. I hope everyone had a dandy turkey day and ate a lot. The concert was a success, and we raised about 250 dollars, which is like a 190 dollar profit, since it only cost us sixty dollars to rent. Big shout out to Buddy. Well, uh, the concert. Pete Day as a Band was an amazing opening act, and the songs he premiered were crazy. He continues to be the Wazoo musical act that everyone underestimates until he goes onstage and blows you away (I mean, just look at JFF2, where he took away top honours, over the much-hyped Nuff and surprise debut performance of Crow). He got some help from Smoff and Vick during his set, you know, kinda paying him back for all the songs he helps us with and also it's a privilige to perform with someone as awesome as PDAAB. Smoff contributed backing vocals to "Communist Daughter", while Vick did some insane drums on a Pete Day original. Up next was Crow. Personally, I always enjoy a bit of Crowbar, but the audience tonight seemed less than enthusiastic, even with the premiers of such top-notch songs as "Justice" and "Keel Over" (which many say is there favourite Crow song). BML was a good closer for that set, with a dance-thingy in the middle of the floor to uh..contribute to it? After this came Andrew Hoffman, as a Pirate, with me and Mike H, formerly of Flavour and Jedi Giraffe?. He performed "Spongebob Squarepants Theme" with Bryan Grove, and then "Take Up the White Man's Burden". By far the most underrated act of the night, but Crow, who was accepted similiarly,has expressed interest in featuring Hoffman on his next album. Up next was the Nuff, the stuff, yeah that's a referance. We opened with 99 Red Balloons, which wasn't as tight as it was in practice and I untuned my guitar by hitting the neck on Vick's cymbal. But after that things shaped up. Setlist was as follows: 99 Red Balloons, Superman (w. Spillane), Matrixy, Ripped Out, Toaster, 7-11 (w/ Pete), 'Nuff Said, Finding Emo, Day Old, Mr. Vick E. Dance/Your Body is a Wonderland (w/ Pete), West San Philly Slow Version, Matrixy Slow Version, Hey Jude, Slow*Nerve*Action (w/ Pete), X-Ray Hamburger, Sweet Dreams, La Bamba/Oye Como Va/Feliz Navidad (request), Damn It Feels Good to be a Gangster (w/ Crow), Under the Bridge (request), Rocket. We had to omit seven songs from the final lineup. Highlights for me: Under the Bridge, because there was a good lot of audience participation; Mr. Vick, because we actually got Vick to sing YBIAWL at the end; and Rocket, because of the gigantic violent moshpit, this is definitely our favourite song to play at the moment. So yeah, that's the concert. Now that that's over, we can get to work on other stuff. For example, the Slow Versions album and the second untitled album. The slow versions album so far contains West San Slow, 99 Red Balloons Slow, Superman Slow, Down w. the Sickness Slow, and Matrixy Slow. Second album contains Ripped Out, Disorder, Finding Emo, and many more that will come. Also, MTB8 should begin production in the near future, so we all have that to look forward to...wow this is a long thingy.~Oceanwater 11/18/04: Well the concert is officially scheduled for Tuesday and we've got our work cut out for us. First of all, buy tickets. BUY TICKETS. It's kind of a requirement. And no we can't "make an estimate" (...). Kudos to the three people who have bought theirs. At least we're guaranteed to have an audience of three... um... Yeah, we've got a lot of work. Since Mullaney isn't preforming with us... at all.. at this concert. and some other planned collaborations have fallen through, we've had to "modify" the setlist many times... It's a bit different from the wayit was back in October. So yeah Jack, the one you saw isn't very relevant anymore. Expect a lot of covers, and a bundle of new songs. Once again, they're a secret! heh heh heh One I'll carry to my grave until tuesday. Okay, uh, opening acts are Pete Day as a Band and Crow, who are both awesome. Don't skip them or anything. You don't wanna miss out. So anywho, the concert is this upcoming tuesday, November 23rd, at the American Legion on Curve St. in Millis (it's close to McDonald's). be there and wish us luck. ~Oceanwater 11/3/04 Wow so much news this week! Heh heh whooo. First of all, the concert is still tentatively scheduled for November 23, although the venue will not be the American Legion. We're thinking maybe Amvets, in Millis, which we considered for the last concert. The Legion would not work out for several reasons, including the fact that they have a meeting scheduled for that night, and they changed the rules so that we would have to pay to rent it, they wouldn't donate it like last time. Plus we would have to pay for a police detail, so that would bring the price up to around three hundred dollars. Ouch. That's a whole lot o' green! (?) Yeah so more on the situation as there is more on it. Also, I kinda fiddled around with the songs. It's more organized and updated now. That's all I can think of for the moment.~Oceanwater 11/2/04: So this is November... and I don't feel any different...Yeah, the concert is almost definitely going to be held on November 23. It's the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, so we have the next day off h00t. Confirmed opening acts are Pete Day as a Band and Crow. We're planning to play a much longer set than last time. Noooo I can't tell you what we're gonna do that would be CHEATING, you mongrel. Anywho, look for some special appearances on stage. Y'know, guest performers and the such. Mullaney isn't going to play with us the whole concert this time so look for some inventive solutions for drums, some of which may sound more or less like shit! But yeah it should be an awesome show, opening acts are great, good setlist, good bunch of audience people, and there won't be enough chairs to make a circle. HA! The Crow album's coming along well, with uhhh.. ten songs completed, I believe. Look for him to perform some material from that at the concert. Well guten tag I'm out (I know that means hello I just like saying it noonie)~Oceanwater 10/27/04: Right, right. CFF was awesome as all could've expected. I'm not really sure who won the BOB. Some say Nuff, some say Crow. Some say Pete Day (sorry Flavour). But uh... anywho, it was ill. It also looks like the next Nuff concert is gonna be November 23rd at the American Legion, with Crow and Pete Day opening, maybe some more. It should be fun... more later..~JD Oceanwater 10/14/04: I'm psyched for CFF, you? It's gonna be great. The Nuff, we're playing a six song set. Crowbar is playing a fiver, Pete Day as a Band is playing four or five? and Flavour I think are playing two. Not to mention the skitness, dodgeball, moonwalk, fun for all. I'm performing with Crowbar on a few songs, and I think I'm going to do one song with Pete Day as a Band. As I said before, expect some stuff you haven't heard from Nuff Said. We're gonna work hard, man. Enhance it.~Oceanwater 10/11/04: Ah, long time no update. I went to the Pearl Jam concerts two weeks ago, tehy were rockin. Yeah. Um.. not much has been going on with the Nuff. We've been practicing for CFF this weekend, which means we haven't been able to get much recording done. It's gonna be a rocking show. We're gonna premier a new song or two, plus a bundle of new covers. No silly I can't tell you them, it's a suprise. We've gotta be pretty good to beat the others, especially after we got our asses handed to us on a bicycle tray at JFF2. Crow is gonna be a tough one to beat, cause there's so much hype behind him and he kicks ass. This warning goes for everyone else in the BOB, he's gonna be a tough one to beat. I've been working on his album recently, and it's pretty sick willy. So yeah we've got our work cut out for us. OH yeah, and work is gonna start on the DVDs soon. I mean it this time.~OCeanwater 8/31/04: Howdy folks. Vickles joined me in Philly for an evening of fun (okay, badly phrased) this weekend.We went to a Kay Hanley concert and hung out backstage. No real recordings because the microphone was unfortunately broken. Well, it doesn't look like the new MTBs are going to be premiering at GFF because it doesn't look like GFF is going to happen... hmm.. maybe we'll have like an MTB premier party or something... either that or you'll all be waiting until WWFF. We've also been thinking about the next concert a lot recently... we're trying to come up with a setlist that will be a bit out-of-the-ordinary. You probably won't be hearing all the songs you expect to. Also, it's confirmed that Dewey will not be an opening act this time around. Hmm.. can't think of any more news for yous (pathetic rhyme) but that's all for now. OUT~Oceanwater 8/12/04: Ah, long time, no WRITE! heh heh heh heh that was dumb. Ah, where to start... well, the album premiered at JFF2 and was overall well accepted. G has a review of it on his profile which is pretty good. Um... we played at the Battle of the Bands and lost miserably, since the audience wasn;t into it which got Vick out of it and he refused to sing 7-11 after Jack Samels didn't want us to. But uh... yeah, then there wasn't any Nuff activity for a while until Smoff and Vickles joined me in San Philly for a few days last week. We were quite productive on the first day, recording two songs for the planned "slow Versions" album (an album of slow versions of classic Nuff tunes) and completing MTB6, which is scheduled to premier at GFF. The second day, however, nothing was done thanks to Tony Hawk Pro Skater and a conflict over a planned live performance that evening that never happened. We wound up going into the heart of the heart a bit that evening and getting some ice cream from Ben and Bill's. The next day, we saw The Village, which provided us with some proper Inspirado and over the course of the next two days and nights, we filmed MTB7, recorded several songs (including three new ones and a couple of slow versions), and did other stuff. Also, some unreleased songs will be floating around a bit.. I think some might show up in skits or something. And that's the Nuff Said Summer in a nutshell. OUT~Oceanwater 6/17/04: Daming. That's all I really have to say. Today, we had a recording session that lasted...hours, man. We recorded five songs total. However, after everyone had left, I discovered that all but one of the songs are unusable. Why, you may ask? Well because the recording studio improbably failed to pick up any of Gary's vocals. Except on the one song. That song made the whole day worth it. It was one of the mystery covers and I have to say, it was incredible. No, I'm not telling you what it was. It's a "mystery", man. So yeah. It's unknown whether the album will premier at JFF2 now or not. I mean, we had recorded all of the songs we needed today, but since we can't use them, who knows if everyone will be around to get together this weekend...Plus, I'm not sure whether or not the compilation DVD will be premiering, either. We need some place to edit it, and access to tapes is difficult (several different people own them). Hmm, so little time, so much to do. Ba da da.~JD Oceanwater 6/13/04: Right-o. Last night, there was another one of those partays. At the beginning of it, Rodney and I were jamming a bit on our guitars. Vicky was in attendence, but he didn't do any singing. At least, not yet. After we had all kicked each other's asses in King of the Hill, we came in and Vick and I jammed a bit (Rodney had to leave before this). We attempted Stairway to Heaven, but Vick couldn't quite get the lyrics down. So anywho, we tried In My Life and couldn't do that either. Then we did Kung Fu Fighting, which was good but not the best performance we've done. After this we got the effects pedal out and hooked a microphone into it. What followed was what I regahded as an excellent version of 7-11. After this, we did a performance of Calling All Security that was unfortunately cut short. And then the party ended, after I jammed with F for a bit (from Jedi Giraffe? and Flavour). Hmm... in other news... The compilation DVD is coming along well. Most of the footage for it has been gathered, except for a tape of a practice that has inexplicably gone missing. It seems like it's gonna be a pretty good thingy. We've found a lot of songs that we didn't even realize existed, randomly improvised at some band practices. Hmm... oh yeah. bad news now. It doesn't look like the Cambridge show is gonna happen, due to Vicky's inability to attend that evening. It is definite that none of the shows we were planning for the Heart are gonna happen. Um... welll now some good news, It looks like the album is gonna be complete for JFF. It's gonna have all the original songs that we performed at the concert, plus some suprise covers that you don't know yet... until next time~JD Oceanwater 6/1/04: Yo, Vick here. It's the first day of June. Just two days ago representation was stalled for no apparent reason. Apparently, Vick and JD were in a bad mood about the lack of music produced from Nuff Said in the past month. Vick argued that Nuff Said should stop representing period if they were to discontinue loyalty to the Nuff Said Magic. It turns out, JD had no intention of deferring the Nuff Said representation, and called up Vick the next day to talk about representing in the heart of San Philly. An hour and a half later, the Nuff was jamming (fully loaded: JD, Vick, Smoff) in Vick's basement. After a good 45 minutes of solid jamming there was no doubt in Nuff Said's minds that representation should be treated as a form of life, not just a fun thing to do when it's sunny out. Nuff looks forward to Cape Cod '04. Sorry for all the third person in this writeup, I was in math class and probably half awake. Lovin' it, Vick 5/31/04: Welll the schoolyear is winding down finally, and the JFF approaches fast. This is the part where I plug it, praise it for the great event which it is ( and I'm sure none of you are arguing). Lessee, some premieres will be: Bill 3 (both versions), FFP, some Tif and Cody stuff, and hopefully "Bugger". There will of course be the much anticipated Battle of the Bands, which we are more than ready for. Okay, now that that's over with... the Nuff is goin strong. More new songs are being written. I've got one, it's called "Enemy's in the House" at the moment... kind of a crappy title but who really cares? I'm also thinkin Ice Cream Boy would be a good song for the Nuff to do. We're working on some covers that we could do, too. There has been some talk about releasing a compilation DVD, of random performances and stuff we've filmed. This would include the Palermo Concert, the Valentine's Day jam, some rehearsal footage...hmm.. maybe some special unreleased stuff, like the Pelonis Song or something. More news on that as we discuss it more... Also, look for the Nuff to be performing a lot this summer. There is, of course, the Cambridge show, and hopefully, we're trying to work out a way we could play some shows in (get this) the Heart itself. That's right, San Philly concerts. Pretty crazy. We know of some venues there, if they would accomodate us.. that would be pretty sick mad homey. Maybe you'll even catch some acoustic performances over the course of the vacation... things are shaping up to be pretty ill as we're reaching our one-year anniversary...~Oceanwater (as usual) 5/20/04: Some new news about the battle of the bands at the upcoming JFF.. I guess it's become one of the most anticipated events. New bands have been added to it. The complete list, as it stands now, is: 'Nuff Said, Condition Zero, Flavour, Pete Day. Pretty good line up there, I feel like I'm forgetting someone, though. Uh... competitions will be: Rap Battle, Song Premiere, Cover Song, and undoubtedly something else so the bands can actually put some of their well known songs into it, maybe like a three song set or something. More on that as it developes... Still no new news on the MTB DVD release, editing hasn't actually begun or anything. It's a pretty big task, you know, what with the hours of bonus footage we've accumulated and all the performances and the fact that some of the random performance things are on tapes that we dont have ready access to... yeah... I guess that might be it for now...Oh yeah, look for the Cambridge concert to be sometime at the end of the school year/beginning of the summer. As always~ JD Oceanwater 5/9/04: Alrightie, I was hoping I could get another band member to write this one up but... it's been almost a month and I've had no such luck so far, so here we go. By most accounts, the April 10th concert rocked pretty hard. We had a strong opening act, Sutton Dewey, who called up special guest such as Dan Mullaney, Mike H from Jedi Giraffe? and Matt Whalen. After his set, it was Jedi Giraffe?'s turn. They performed two songs, an improv about hungry people eating the fat people and their signature tune "Day Old Regahdation". An intermission then ensued, during which many guests came up on stage and performed (I believe at some point Cory Pray was on drums, Mike Sun was on vocals, and F (Jedi Giraffe? vocalist) was on guitar...). Then it was time for the 'Nuff. I think we played a good set. We premiered 'Nuff Said, Matrixy, Superman, and both versions of I Before E. Plus, during the second set, we threw in a few covers, Love Shack and In My Life. We closed with, of course, Day Old Representation. If you couldn't attend, or if you did attend and want to relive it, contact Jack Samels for a copy of the DVD. It's pretty sick, I got one. They cost anywhere from four to eight dollars, I can't really remember. Anywho, now for some news. Yes, there may be another concert in there near future, at Cambridge's All Asia Cafe. We'll keep you updated on that one. Hmm.. recording-wise, there isn't really anything new. Songwise, there are a bunch of new songs in progress. "Telepathy Man", "Finding Emo", "Deathbreaker", and "Leprechaun (I'm Tired of Being A)" spring to mind. These won't appear on the upcoming album... but you may hear one of them in the near future... at JFF, there will be the Nuff Said vs. Condition Zero battle of the bands, with these two groups fighting to the finish. There will be several competitions, such as Rap Battles and Song Premiere (where you may be hearing one of those new tunes). There might be some other bands added to the competition, based on what J decides. Well that's about it...~JD Oceanwater 3/24/04: Jedi Giraffe? has been confirmed to play a few songs as an opening act. If you don't know of them, they're a pretty experimental band. They consist of two keyboardists and one vocalist, and every song but one in each show is made up on the spot. They're often known to take suggestions from the audience as topics for their songs. oh yeah, and Vicky and I filmed ourselves improvising a song about the Pelonis. It's good stuff.~J.D. Oceanwater 3/14/04: The Forest Song performance went quite well. The few people who actually attended the performance seemed to enjoy it quite greatly. I'll have Smoff write more about that one. The Nuff album is going to be quite delayed, due to Vick's participation in Baseball. Go to his games and cheer him on. Same for Rodney and his tennis. C'mon, you know you wanna see that. OUT.~J.D. Oceanwater 3/13/04: Okay, it's official. 'Nuff Said concert is April 10 at the American Legion. The times, at the moment though they are subject to change, are 7:00 to 12:00 (PM, of course, we're all-nighters Lynch referance). We're also expected to have Sutton Dewey and The Other Band (we don't actually have a name for this band yet) playing with us, though there may be some special guests, Who knows? Right now, we're pretty busy rehearsing with Pearl, getting all the songs down for full band. They sound pretty amazing. Live drums add a whole new aspect to the music... um.. In other 'Nuff Said news, Smoff performed quite well in the performance of "The Pajama Game". He sang, grinned, danced, clapped, and made his chin rise! He also yelled "poopsie" a lot. Incredible, incredible. Pearl, Smoff and I will be performing at the OM tournament tomorrow, er, today in Walpole. We'll be doing a song about saving the forest. It's very uplifting. Most of the lyric credits go to Rodney for this one. Wellll, there is also the issue of the "break up". It never happened. Twas a hoax. That's about all I've got.. working on setlist for the concert, songs to cover, etc. (oh yes, there wil be special covers, just you wait and see). Oh yes, almost forgot, the massive task of making the MTBDVD is pretty close to getting underway. That is all.~J.D. Oceanwater 3/2/04: Spring is in the air, and so is the concierto. And we've been working hard to get it, I will tell you that. We most recently thought it was gonna be May 1. Well uh... we fought the law and the law won (i.e. the Medfield Police booked the hall before we could). But we still persevere... we're thinkin April 10 now... night before Easter... twill be a Black Easter indeed.. (Flaming Lips reference). Oh yeah, the OM skit this year will contain a semi-Nuff Said performance (Gary, Rodney, and I). It's to the tune of a good nuff song, our OM song is (I love Yoda talk). Well anywho, the recording's going good, got new songs, etc., etc. OUT.~J.D. Oceanwater 2/14/04: Hello again, Big Bird here. Two days ago we did a mini concierto para The Knees, G-Lo, Shandles, and steph. There were prob others but I was stoned so the memory's a little blurry. Peeples heard Toaster for the first time, and the final version of Mr. Vicky. We did Sanny Phil, Mr. Vick, 711, and others live. 711 was a riveting experience that I had never had with that song. As one fan said, "I was on the brink of tears." One fan was so excited that he jizzed his pants: literally. Oh and sry bad news. No MTB 5 this vacation. Since the Rod is away, we cant do it. But you know it'll come out at some point. I know you're hyping the big concert and the albumeeage, so we'll keep updating like Ronald Reagan.~Gary Smoff 2/9/04: Yeah, the concert's coming soon. I think February 28. The opening act is Sutton Dewey, and there might be some other people added to the bill, I don't know. Anywho, hopefully it'll all work out. By the way, Smoff is appearing in the MHS performance of "The Pajama Game" (sounds naughtier than it actually is). Go down and see Smoff sing dance and grin, and rep San! Yeah that's about it. ~Oceanwater 2/2/04: Hello children, Smoffles the Snuffalupogous here. History has just been made, a call of "West Saint" heard round the world. Gather round children. On Friday Jan 30 2004, 'Nuff Said had its first concert at the Children's hospital in boston massachusetts at 800 longwood avenue at approximately 11:45 am. we played for dc palermo. it was pooping nasty son/daughter. We were like "west san philly" and he was like "yeah son" and we were like "Doin some hhhhhhhhwwwhhhhatttt???!!!" Only one word can describe the performance: frickinnastyimgonnathrowupitwassosickblahhijustheaved. It was a once in a lifetime performance. Well, at least until the first public concert. Well, cya julia childs.~Gary Smoff 2/1/04: Right, Smoff was supposed to write this one, but I can't really wait much longer... everyone must know of this grandoise event. yesterday, er Friday: Nuff Said, Dan Palermo, Acoustic set. Music to your ears? Nose? Any body part at all? Well it is to mine. 'Nuff Said played a short acoustic concert in the heart of Boston on Friday. The setlist included: Breakin My Heart, San Philly (twice), Sally Jane, Mr. Vick E. Dance, 711, Build Me Up Buttercup (twice), Toaster, Superman (kind of), and Day Old Representation. Dan Palermo, also of the band "Flavour", contributed some vocals on Build Me Up Buttercup.The entire show, minus Superman and the second Build Me Up Buttercup, was filmed. What for...we can only wait to see... As this was pretty much a private venture, the "big live debut" is still set to happen later on...~J.D. Oceanwater 1/8/04: Smoff and I rerecorded "Mr. Vicky Dance", since you couldn't really hear his vocals on the last one. The guitar sounds better on this one, too. It's rockin'.~JD Oceanwater 1/1/04, 1:22 AM The clock struck 12:00 AM just an hour and 22 minutes ago. 'Nuff Said concluded the year 2003 with a recording session on 12/30/03 (Vicky's Birthday). The recording went rad and nuff said is seing much inspiration for the new year and their album, which will be debuting early in the year. Nuff Said remains a young band, only being in existence for about a half of a year. Nuff said's new years resolution is to play live where ever the hell they can find a stage and a few strangers to cheer them on... Anything to build hype. Maybe a record deal. Whatever it may be, Nuff Said looks for sources to build hype and fans. As nuff said strides into the new year, nuff said will come striding with a new face, Rodney Pearl, drummer extraodinaire; who throws down beats harder than shaquille o'neil. Making the Band, a series tracking the bands progress, will be tracking 'nuff said's album progression like a llama on fruit salad... So stay tuned, fresh music from 'Nuff Said is making its way through the worm hole.~Vicky Dance 12/27/03: New techno remix of "San Philly". Yeah that's it. Oh yes, and the album will not be premiering at WWFF. Just a heads up.~JD Oceanwater 12/26/03: Big stuff, right here. The previously missing tape, containing "San Philly", "Sally Jane", a bevy of Sutton Dewey tunes, and "Day Old", has been located. v00t v00t. Yeah, that's it.~JD Oceanwater 12/24/03: Much happenstance in the world of Nuff Said recently. Starting about two weeks ago, with the recording of a Nuff Said Christmas song, entitled "711". Last week, the recording of the much-awaited debut album had to be postponed, due to Gary Smoff's inability to attend. However, there was a recording of "Kung Fu Fighting" made with Vicky supplying vocals. Instant Nuff Said Classic. The album is now set to debut at the WWFF, on December 28th. Yesterday, the newest Nuff Said event took place, with the filming of the "711" video. It's a wonderful video, and the first that I, JD, have actually been in. I get to jump around with a guitar a lot. It has some wonderful lyric-to-image moments in there, notably the "fruit snacks on aisle seven" part. Filming of supplementary footage for the highly anticipated "Making the Band" DVD has also taken place on all occasions, mostly random footage of the Nuff Saiders talking and watching The N, with the recording of 711 documented at some point in there. Oh yes, and a few Nuff Said tracks have emerged on the Sutton Dewey "Back in Action" CD, "Day Old Rehearsal" and "Day Old Promo". A version of "Mr. Vicky Dance" also appeared on the Blackstone copy of the Sutton Dewey "Christmas Album" "Fly on the Wall" disc. Still no word on when MTB5 will take place.~JD Oceanwater About NS: Nuff Said truly started out in July of 2003, with the recording of "Breakin' My Heart" by Vicky and JD, though the seeds had been planted much earlier. In the summer of 2002, they had recorded a ballad of the name "I'm Looking for a Little Cup", which was the first Dance/Oceanwater collaboration ever. After appearing in "Making the Band 1", which contained the video to "Breakin' My Heart", they went on a break that lasted until the end of that month/the beginning of the next, when they started back up again, with Gary Smoff in tow. Smoff and Oceanwater had worked together before, in the now-defunct mostly-cover-band "Roadside Companion". They recorded their break-out hit, "San Philly", their first day together, and, the next day, "Sally Jane", a lesser known song about Gary's doll, which was overshadowed by the success of "San Philly", and has not appeared in a "Making the Band" to date. There was no new Nuff Said activity until October, by which time "San Philly" had grown to massive popularity. Oceanwater, Smoff, and Dance regrouped to record "Day Old Representation", a rap-ballad which worked off of the standard "San Philly" had set to become, basically, an even greater version of that song. Unfortunately, the tape of that recording has since gone missing, with no copies produced. However, the day they finished the recording of that song, they filmed "Making the Band 4", which included the song "Mr. Vicky Dance", Smoff's ode to his band member, and the "Making the Band Theme". These catchy tunes have not yet recieved an official recording. Also, this same day, they were filmed performing a bunch of old favourites, plus some, acoustically, with great results, most notably on "San Philly" (an "edited" version) and "Mr. Vicky Dance". They also performed cover versions of "There She Goes" and "All or Nothing". All four "Making the Band" films made their debut at the Halloween semi-filmfest, to mixed opinions. Then, in early November, Rodney Pearl was recruited as a new bandmate. Pearl was the original drummer for "Roadside Companion", and he added a whole new element to old Nuff Said songs, as can be seen in the videos of the first band practice with him, where "Breakin My Heart" and "San Philly" were performed. And this brings us to today... Making the Band info: "Making the Band" documents Nuff Said, and their progress as a band. It combines footage of the band in action, with spoken bits by the band members interspersed throughout. It is one of Wazoo's most highly acclaimed skit-series, even compared by some to the "Real World" series. If you want a bit more info about Wazoo, go to the "fatmancookie3" link at the bottom of the main page. The "Making the Band" skits first appeared at the Halloween semi-filmfest. The overall consensus was that it was good, but there were a few who didn't get it (We support it as this is a page devoted to it). The proposed DVD will be released soon after the filming of the fifth skit, which will introduce Rodney Pearl. Some of the bonus features on the DVD are special performances of songs, Cape Cod 03 footage, in-character commentaries for all skits, a bevy of in-studio footage, and videos not seen in skits. Recorded Songs: Breakin' My Heart San Philly Sally Jane Day Old Representation 711 Kung Fu Fighting Mr. Vicky Dance San Philly (new version) This Sucks (Remix 04) guess this is a song, technically... Tennessee Benesi Superman Toaster I Before E (Slow Version) Matrixy 'Nuff Said Slow Nerve Action X-Ray Hamburger I Before E (Rap Version) Disorder Ripped Out Problems Start At Home Stand By Me Wednesday Crater Lake Unrecorded Songs: Making The Band Theme We Wish You a 'Nuff Said Christmas Kiss Me MMMBop Let It Be Pelonis Telepathy Man Finding Emo Deathbreaker Leprachaun (I'm Tired of Being A) Enemy In My Home Stairway to Heaven Calling All Security Montana (not the FZ song) Fuck The Heart of San Philly (I Before E slow version reprise) Wild Packs of Family Dogs Let Go Walter the Bowling Alley Guy Solarmanite To Kill a Mockingbird (version 1) Live Only: Build Me Up Buttercup Love Shack In My Life Colt 45 Rocket Matrixy (slow version) Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots Part 1 Under the Milkyway Under the Bridge Damn it Feels Good to be a Gangster La Bamba/Oye Como Va/Feliz Navidad 99 Red Balloons Hey Jude Sweet Dreams Mr. Brightside Back in the USSR Black Dollar Bills Breakin' the Habit Daughters Let it Be How I beat Shaq Coming Soon from NS (or not so soon in many cases): Yet-to-be-titled Album: OUT NOW 'Nuff Said Concert: Fall Fest, September 9th, High School Field w/ a bundle of other bands; Some other time in September, Cystic Fibrosis Fundraiser at the Pfaff w/ Crow, Pete Day and others Slow Versions Album: OUT NOW Our next album: September '05 11/23/04 Concert DVD: Ask Jack Samels.. Reviews: 1/30/04 Concert: 'Nuff Said's first live appearance was quite a live one indeed. Played at the Children's Hospital in Boston, they ran through almost their entire repertoire. They opened with a somewhat restrained version of "Breakin' My Heart", with Gary doing his part on the bongo. Vicky seemed to be forgetting a lot of the lyrics, and couldn't remember any of the rap. He did, however, recall the "Hey JD you see Springer today?" line, muttered at the end of the original recording. The next song was a rather short "San Philly", that ends as the original recording does, rather as they play it now, highly extended (The "Philly philly philly philly represent-sent" part was absent). Up next was "Mr. Vick E Dance". Once again, Vicky did not provide a free style rap, as he did on the bonus performances from MTB4. Then, it was on to the rather obscure song "Sally Jane", overshadowed by the success of "San Philly". It was an interesting performance, as it was the first time since it's recording that it had been performed. Gary did quite a good job remembering the lyrics. After this came "711", always a welcome performance. Once again, Vicky was off on the lyrics. However, he threw in some ad-libbing, which made up for it entirely ("I sang it when I was high..."). Next came a rather ragged performance of "Build Me Up Buttercup", with Dan Palermo (of Flavour), actually providing most of the vocals, and Oceanwater struggled on the music (he had never played it before). After this came, in all it's glory, "Day Old Representation". It was an outstanding performance, quite probably the standout performance of this set. Smoff and Dance sang most of the lyrics in unison with eachother, and although they had trouble remembering the lengthy rap part (once again, Dance made up for it with some improvisation), the ending chorus quite made up for it. The opera part was incendiary. After that, there was a brief rehearsal performance of "Superman", which was not caught on tape. They then proceeded onto "Toaster", which made it's grand premiere here. Quite a good performance, though Oceanwater did manage to drop the pick twice. They then went on to perform "West San Philly" a second time, which was on all accounts a better performance than the first, quite resembling the one featured in "Sutton Dewey: The Man, The Music". After this, they opted to perform one more final song, "Build Me Up Buttercup". This was quite an improvement on the first performance. However, it was not caught on tape, as with the second half of "San Philly". Quite an interesting first performance, we'll see where it goes from here...~Kaliff Brisbaine Valentine's Day Jam: Yes, 'Nuff Said performed two short sets for the select few who attended a party in Medfield. It was a casual, yet surprisingly well carried-out performance. As the guests started arriving, they warmed up with an amusing performance of the obscure tune "Tennessee Benesi", which is basically Vick E. shouting that over and over. Then they played the song that can never get old, "San Philly". No matter how many times this song is played, it never fails to rock. They proceeded on to an incendiary, awe-inspiring performance of "711". You have not heard this song until you have heard them perform it live. Mr. Vick was able to recall most of the lyrics on this performance, and Gary joined in on keyboard drums. After this was an emotional "Mr. Vick E. Dance", which has come to light as one of 'Nuff Said's most inspirational songs. This was followed by "Sally Jane", always entertaining. After this tune, all of the guests had arrived, so they played back the recordings of "Toaster" and "Mr. Vick E. Dance". After some partying, they played another set, which was half 'Nuff Said, half Sutton Dewey. 'Nuff Said did another performance of "711", not as good as the first, and then Dewey came up for a collection of his tunes, including "MMMBop" and "There She Goes". He closed with "La Bamba/Oye Como Va/Feliz Navidad". An interesting and entertaining night.~Kaliff Brisbaine Check "fatmacookie3" for more 'Nuff Saidage. It has (mostly accurate)lyrics 'Nuff Said Pics! http://imchaos.com/link/a/?a=6573d0a15cb72ea5&b=huntthewocket42 'Nuff Said site! www.freewebs.com/nuffsaidmagic